


Project Orson

by Filigranka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: ‘We should think about the name,’ announced Krennic.





	Project Orson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



‘We should think about the name,’ announced Krennic.

Tarkin gave him a hard look. ‘I suggest you focus on building the station first.’

‘I’ve an utmost faith in my—in Imperial—engineers.’

‘I’ve years of experience on battlefield. Taught me to not trust any predictions, especially not the engineers’ ones.’

‘But we have to call it something. The technical name is too long and unwieldy—‘

‘What about “Krennic’s Planet”, then? Or maybe “Orson’s Ego”? It’ll be particularly fitting in case of any delays.’

‘There will be none.’ Krennic pursed his lips, obviously offended.

Tarkin just smiled wryly.

‘We’ll see.’


End file.
